


Long Live the King

by LizzyMidford



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Codependent Winchesters (Supernatural), F/M, Hidden Relationship, Jealous Sam Winchester, King John Winchester, M/M, Multi, Prince Dean Winchester, Prince Sam Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 00:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14031960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyMidford/pseuds/LizzyMidford
Summary: Prince Dean Winchester had always been oddly close to his younger brother, Sam, never letting anybody so much as breathe on the boy. Now that Dean's eighteen, all the puzzle pieces seem to be connecting and falling into all the wrong places. Nobody quite likes the way that Sammy looks at every new potential wife.





	1. Chapter 1

Dean was a healthy, loud baby. King John and Queen Mary had given him the world. Everybody had doted over the young prince from the moment he was born, the sure heir to the throne. He was showered with attention from his mother and sword training and literature classes from his father from the moment that he could walk. Raised to take the throne. 

Sam was a different story. He was born sick and frail. Mary, who was suffering from postpartum depression, was unable to properly look after her son, and John was simply distant. Dean immediately took the role of Sammy's caretaker. He had become so protective of his brother that he would rarely allow even his mother to touch him. By the age of ten, when Sam was six, Dean began tutoring Sam himself, training him, and only letting John teach what he didn't know under his own consistent supervision. 

From Samuel's birth, Dean had stuck a claim on the boy, so obviously, when he was 16 and talk of courting and marriage involving princesses of neighboring empires was brought up, he was outraged. 

"Why do I need stuff like that for? I have Sammy and Sammy has me!" Dean rolled his eyes at his father's insistent lecturing. What to do and not to do while talking to a princess, how to treat her mother and father, ways to show you were worthy, blah blah blah. None of it was useful, he already knew everything about Sam, and Sam knew him. 

John glowered at his son, praying that he was joking. "Dean, you can't marry Sam! He's your brother!" 

"Sammy says that in the early days of monarchy, incestuous marriage happened all the time! To keep the bloodline or whatever, why not let it happen for love?" Sam had told him this two years ago, when they had first thought of marrying. Sam was incredibly smart, and he'd make an amazing king at Dean's side when he took the throne, and a beautiful scholar as well. 

"That was a long time ago. And what do you boys know about love? You're 16, Dean! He's 12! Sam is literally a child and you tell me that you love him?" John's nostrils flared. "Have you gone mad?"

"But, Dad! We're  _soulmates!_ " The last word made the older man freeze. It was the main topic of every story that he and his wife had told their sons since ever. Dean obviously knew that it would push his father's buttons. 

"Sometimes... sometimes I regret letting him stay with you... We should have just sent him away, let him die, anything but this..." That was all the man said before walking away, leaving his son in the hallway, stunned with tears in his eyes. 

He pretended that he didn't see Sam crouching in the hallway as he moved to the throne room. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sam eventually got over his illness, and by the age of four, he was allowed to attend royal events, greeting the large public for the first time. It was clear that he was well loved by the kingdom, but Sam also knew very quickly that everybody thought of him as a little prince, an accessory for the king and queen. Dean was the heir, he'd be king, nobody seemed to dislike Sam, but nobody really cared for him or prioritized him either.

Nobody that is, other than Dean. 

Dean was doting and full of love. Even as Sam grew colder and more detached, Dean would defend his brother, he would hold him close and remind Sam that everything would be fine as long as it was just the two of them. After the boys had heard their father slandering Sam, verbally and openly regretting the decision that everybody knows kept him alive his entire childhood, they stopped caring about what he thought. 

The relationship between the brothers had blossomed very quickly into an unbreakable bond. Their souls no longer connected, but shared between the two of them, as though they were the same person, without one, the other simply could not exist. 

They had lost their virginity two nights after Sam turned 13, Dean had moped about the castle for days afterword, feeling guilt and self-loathing for 'defiling' his little brother, as though he hadn't been the one to push and prod and essentially force himself onto his big brother.  Both had felt guilt, bordering on shame, but Dean let it overpower him while Sam reminded himself that Dean was his lover. His soulmate. 

When Sam was four, his mother began telling him stories while Dean was at his schooling. Stories of rare couples who were born to belong to one another. Tales of an unbreakable seal between two individuals that would make them  _one_. Sam and Dean would sit with their mother for hours. Soulmates became a fast part of the duo's vocabulary, and became a growing part of their lives. 

After the incident when Sam was twelve, the two grew farther from their family and closer to one another. Dean moved most of his things into his younger brother's room. His own room was more decoration than anything. It seemed as though the entire courting issue was dropped as well. In fact, a couple of years later, nothing was mentioned of it since. Everything was relatively blissful. Wake up at each others' side and sleeping the same way. They would pass days riding horses and studying, or sometimes just lounging around the castle. 

At the age of 18, Dean was supposed to be courting and finding a wife to rule his kingdom alongside, but it seemed as though he wasn't even considering. It wasn't as though he wasn't popular, women from all around the area were falling around Dean, drawn in by his power and assured throne, not that his amazing looks hurt his amount of admirers.

Rumors had begun to spread about the kingdom to make reasons that the heir didn't take a bride. Some said he simply didn't want to divide his power, some said he wanted to continue his supposed womanizing lifestyle.(Despite the fact that no women had come forward claiming to have been with him) Others speculate that the eldest prince was a romantic waiting for the right one. Very few dared to even whisper out the idea that perhaps he wasn't interested in women at all.

Those inside the castle though, they knew. 

The princes had never outwardly shown that there was an odd relationship, but it was still easily seen.

Even if all loving embraces and tells were kept inside their shared quarters, the staff could see through them. Not only just the fact that they  _had_ shared quarters. There were the loving stares and the odd amount of time spent together, almost always alone together. The way that the two off them stood, smiling with one another. Not to mention the way they referred to one another, Dean always called his brother "Sammy", a word nobody could even utter without threat of royal anger and Sam would call the elder 'De', but that wasn't the odd part.

The oddest part was the way they would refer to one another when they thought nobody was listening, or sometimes when they thought only the king was listening. Calling each other "Soulmate" or "other half" or variations.

Everybody in the castle knew the two princes were in love. That's why it was such a shock when the king came to his sons' room to give the news that he had finally had enough.

On his son's behalf, he had accepted a proposal.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure where I even got this idea, but more may come soon, I suppose...


End file.
